Correspondants
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Le pays, la culture, la langue... tout les sépare et pourtant... Crossover News/Super Junior. Pairing : TegoWookie
1. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Note de vocabulaire coréen :

Maknae = plus jeune

Sunbae = aîné

Hyung = grand frère

Dongsaeng = petit frère

Una = grande soeur

Tenshi dit :

Et tes journées, tu les occupe comment alors ?

BellaVita dit :

Mon pauvre si tu savais…

Tenshi dit :

Ben justement, je voudrais savoir. Dis-moi.

- SALUUUUT !

[clic]

A des centaines de kilomètres de distance, un double cliquetis venait de retentir, caractéristique d'un pc portable refermé brusquement. Apparemment, « Tenshi » et « BellaVita » ne tenaient pas à ce que de tierces personnes sachent qu'elles se parlaient.

- Oh oh, c'est bizarre, on dirait que t'essaye de nous cacher quelque chose, remarqua Shige.

- Mais non.

- Moi je crois que si. Hop la !

L'interjection venait de Koyama, qui, poussé par une curiosité dévorante, venait de s'emparer de l'ordinateur, car il était rare que leur ami et cadet cherche à leur dissimuler des choses.

- Rends-le-moi ! T'as pas le droit ! piailla le propriétaire de l'appareil en tentant de récupérer son bien.

- Minute, je lis.

- Keii-chan, t'es méchant ! Un leader ça fait pas ça !

- He ? Tesshi, c'est qui ce « BellaVita » ?

Le silence retomba brusquement dans la loge de News et les trois autres membres du quatuor se rapprochèrent rapidement de la frimousse d'ange blond de Tegoshi Yuya, avides de détails.

- Hé c'est drôlement calme ici, remarqua KyuHyun en entrant dans le salon du onzième étage.

- Normal, vous n'y étiez pas, répliqua SungMin en tentant de ranger rapidement son ordinateur dans sa sacoche.

- Ca c'est pas gentil, se plaignit le maknae du groupe.

- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda RyeoWook, entré à la suite de son cadet.

- Rien d'important.

- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'es grouillé de planquer ton pc quand on est entrés ? interrogea de nouveau KyuHyun.

- On va voir ça. Et hop !

L'interjection venait d'EunHyuk, qui avait profité d'un instant d'inattention de son sunbae pour chiper l'appareil mal rangé et l'ouvrir sur la page restée ouverte.

- C'est malpoli de lire des choses qui ne te concernent pas ! se rebella SungMin. Rends-moi ça, EunHyuk !

Comme sa demande ne fut pas suivie d'effet, il insista.

- Maintenant !

- Heu… hyung… c'est qui « Tenshi » ?

A cette question, les yeux des trois autres occupants de l'étage convergèrent vers la chevelure platine de leur aîné.

- Personne, répondit Tegoshi, mal à l'aise.

- Ah bon, tu parle à personne ? se moqua gentiment Massu.

- Tu t'es créé un double compte Skype pour t'auto-parler sous deux pseudos différents ? railla Shige.

- Mais non, vous êtes cons… maugréa Tesshi en rangeant vivement son bien pour le soustraire à la curiosité de ses camarades.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Une connaissance, répondit Yuya avec réticence.

- Connue comment ?

- Sur un tchat. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Vous êtes de la police ?

- Ouais. Alors réponds, fit Keiichiro.

- L'inspecteur Koyama vous a posé une question, renchérit Shige,, toujours prêt à entrer dans les délires de son comparse.

Tout en parlant, il s'empara d'une lampe de poche restée sur la table depuis une récente coupure de courant et la braqua dans les yeux de leur ami.

- Rah vous êtes chiants, grogna ce dernier en déviant de la main la lumière qui lui agressait les pupilles.

- Répondez à la question.

- Y'a plus de questions, bakas.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Kato donna un coup de coude à son complice, l'air de dire « c'était ton idée ». Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel Tegoshi tenta de s'enfuir, mais un « AH ! » poussé par leur leader, réduisit à néant l'espoir d'échappée du supplicié.

- Tu l'as déjà vu ce type ?

- Non, il a refusé la cam et il a dit qu'il avait pas de photos.

- J'aime pas beaucoup ça, fit Massu. C'est l'excuse des vieux pervers qui veulent se faire des petits jeunes.

- Pas forcément. J'ai refusé aussi.

- Personne, répondit SungMin.

- « Personne » que tu t'es dépêché de cacher, c'est louche, nota EunHyuk.

- Mais non. Ca a rien de louche de vouloir protéger ma vie privée. Je suis pas obligé de tout vous dire non plus. (il soupira) Il manquerait plus que DongHae débarque et j'aurais la totale des dongsaeng trop curieux.

- De quoi DongHae ? fit soudain la voix du concerné depuis l'entrée.

- Rah mais je suis maudit, c'est pas possible, râla SungMin. Rien du tout !

DongHae, occupant de l'étage supérieur avec LeeTeuk, YeSung et KangIn, était passé voir s'il était le seul qui soit rentré au dortoir sur les huit membres qui y vivaient, quand son nom avait été prononcé. Forcément attiré, il venait donc voir de quoi il retournait.

- Il se passe quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais rieeeen ! répondit encore l'aîné, excédé.

- SungMin hyung parle sur internet à un certain « Tenshi », répondit l'éternel maknae Ryeowook.

- Et il écrit en japonais en plus, renchérit KyuHyun.

- Oh oh ! Mais tu le connais ? s'intéressa DongHae. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant que la curiosité de ses dongsaeng ne serait pas assouvie, SungMin soupira.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a refusé la conversation vidéo et aussi de montrer des photos.

KyuHyun, EunHyuk, DongHae et RyeoWook échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Fais attention, hyung, c'est les vieux pervers qui font ça d'habitude, le prévint DongHae, résumant la pensée des trois autres.

- Pas forcément. J'ai refusé aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais pas envie qu'un gaijin inconnu sache que je suis un Idol.

- Si c'est un gaijin, il connait peut-être pas News, fit remarquer Massu. On est pas si célèbres que ça en dehors du Japon.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez alors, si vous parlez pas de boulot ? questionna Shige pour ne pas que la susceptibilité de leur cadet soit trop malmenée par la remarque de Takahisa.

- Ben du reste. De nous, de nos goûts… On a le même âge en plus et il écrit bien japonais pour un coréen.

- HEEEEEEEEEE ?!

- Ben quoi ?

- Il est coréen ?

- Ben oui et alors ?

- Ca va poser problème si un jour vous voulez vous rencontrer.

- Pas plus que s'il venait d'ailleurs. Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour.

Il le disait et le pensait, parce que dans tous les cas, étant donné le planning chargé du groupe, il n'avait pas le temps de quoi que ce soit, à part ces quelques minutes de tchat quotidien. Massu avait raison, il aurait très bien pu dire à BellaVita qu'il était un membre de News car lui aussi doutait fortement qu'ils soient si connus là-bas, mais il avait senti la réticence de son correspondant à aborder le sujet du travail et ils avaient mis en place la règle du 1-1 : une info contre une info.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, finit par déclarer Koyama, mais c'est pratiquement comme si on avait un live à répéter pour demain soir. Entre autres.

C'était vrai. Depuis leur comeback, les quatre jeunes hommes étaient demandés partout. C'était un enchaînement sans fin de shoots, interviews, lives, émissions télé/radio… Eux qui n'avaient pas eu d'activités réelles depuis une éternité étaient gâtés et ils adoraient.

Redevenant un minimum sérieux, ils se mirent en condition et Keiichiro alla mettre la musique, laissant les premières notes de « Chankapana » résonner dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi ? C'est bizarre, surtout si vous vous entendez bien, fit remarquer EunHyuk.

- Super Junior est connu au Japon. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle juste parce que je suis célèbre.

- Ah oui pas bête tiens.

- Au moins, avec l'anonymat du pseudo et l'absence de photos, je sais qu'il me parle pour moi.

- C'est vrai, approuva DongHae. Et du coup, vous parlez de quoi ?

- De tout et n'importe quoi. On apprend à se connaitre en se posant des questions sur notre vie, tout en évitant le sujet du travail. De toute façon, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille en parler non plus alors ça tombe très bien.

- Peut-être qu'il fait un boulot louche aussi, ça expliquerait, avança EunHyuk.

- Louche comment ?

- Je sais pas… Dealer, trafiquant d'armes… Peut-être que c'est un… c'est quoi déjà le mot… un yakiza.

- C'est yakUza. Et puis ça va pas bien dans ta tête. Pourquoi tu pense toujours au pire ?

- Ben… je sais pas ça m'est venu comme ça.

- Ben rend-moi service, arrête de penser, ce sera reposant.

- Ca c'est pas très gentil, protesta RyeoWook. Pauvre EunHyuk hyung.

- Et comment vous ferez pour vous rencontrer ? questionna DongHae.

- C'est pas prévu au programme.

- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?! Mais t'imagine si c'est un canon, l'occasion que tu perd ?! s'effara KyuHyun.

- De toute façon, tu veux m'expliquer quand on aurait le temps de se voir ?

C'était la vérité. Depuis la sortie de leur sixième album « Sexy, free and single », ils étaient plus qu'occupés, surtout que sa promotion était internationale. Et tout ça en plus des activités personnelles de chacun des membres. Le rythme était effréné et les heures de repos très peu nombreuses car ils avaient tendance à travailler même la nuit, comme en témoignait le tournage du clip du même titre, qui avait duré quatre jours et quatre nuits pratiquement non stop. Pourtant, aucun des onze jeunes hommes ne songeait à se plaindre, car c'était ce que tous avaient voulu, malgré des débuts un peu chaotiques.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur LeeTeuk, l'aîné et leader du groupe, qui fixa ses dongsaeng avec surprise.

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez, tous les cinq ? On vous attend pour partir.

Avec tout ça, ils en avaient presque oublié qu'ils tournaient une émission le jour même. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et le rejoignirent. C'était parti.


	2. Préparation

Dès le lendemain, dès que leur cadet prenait son téléphone, même si c'était seulement pour regarder l'heure, toute activité s'arrêtait dans la loge de News et ses trois autres membres se rapprochaient de Tegoshi, au cas où une information importante concernant BellaVita passerait les lèvres du blondinet. Mais celui-ci gardait secret ce que son correspondant coréen avait bien voulu lui dévoiler et leurs efforts restèrent vains, surtout que leur cadet jouait au chat et à la souris. Bien que ceux-ci le pressent de questions, cherchant à le coincer de toutes les façons possibles à la moindre pause, il arrivait toujours à leur échapper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cependant, au bout d'une semaine, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve de Tegoshi lâchèrent brusquement en entendant ses amis murmurer à propos de son mystérieux correspondant, à propos duquel ils échafaudaient des théories.

- Il s'appelle SungMin, finit-il par lâcher pour y couper court.

Pris par surprise, Koyama, Massu et Shige, qui ne s'étaient pas aperçus que leurs « murmures » étaient tout sauf discrets, le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Ben qu'est ce qui te prend de dire ça d'un coup ? demanda Keiichiro.

- Ben comme ça vous savez l'essentiel, alors vous allez pouvoir me laisser tranquille.

- Mais on se dit toujours tout, plaida Massu.

- Ben non, pas tout quand même. Je peux bien avoir des secrets.

Les trois autres membres du quatuor se regardèrent, abandonnèrent temporairement leur partition et se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Ecoute, Tesshi, on est désolés d'avoir exagéré, s'excusa leur nouveau leader. On recommencera pas, promis.

- Mais maintenant que t'as commencé à nous parler de lui, t'en as dit trop ou pas assez.

- Donc il s'appelle SungMin. Et ?

Dès le lendemain, le reste du groupe était au courant de l'incroyable nouvelle : SungMin avait un correspondant japonais. Pour autant, tout le monde ne lui sauta pas dessus, bien au contraire. Seuls ceux de ses dongsaeng qui avaient su les premiers, commencèrent à le presser de questions, voire à le harceler comme un quatuor d'agaçants moustiques, pour tenter d'en savoir davantage sur ce fameux Tenshi auquel leur hyung consacrait plusieurs minutes par jour. Ils se relayaient pour le questionner, ne le laissant jamais en paix. Si bien qu'au bout d'une semaine de ce traitement qui avait persisté malgré les remontrances de LeeTeuk, SungMin, lassé et blasé de leur insistance, finit par profiter d'une pause pour donner à son dongsaeng le plus proche l'une des informations qu'ils attendaient.

- Il s'appelle Yuya.

Surpris, KyuHyun se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

- Qui ? Ton correspondant japonais ?

- Ben oui. Tu connais beaucoup de coréens qui s'appellent Yuya toi ?

- Non, c'est sûr.

- Bon, ben voilà, maintenant que vous savez ça, tu vas dire aux autres indiscrets de me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire. J'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets, comme tout le monde.

- Je vais leur dire, mais je garantis pas le résultat.

Le maknae du groupe s'éloigna vers ses amis pour leur rapporter les paroles de leur aîné, mais, comme KyuHyun l'avait prévu, ceux-ci ne s'en contentèrent pas et, après quelques secondes, tous revinrent vers SungMin.

- Désolé si on a abusé, commença par s'excuser DongHae en leur nom à tous. Ca se reproduira pas.

- Mais on est vraiment intrigués.

- Maintenant que t'as dis ça, tu peux bien dire le reste, non ?

- Donc il s'appelle Yuya. Et ?

En effet, après avoir lâché la plus importante information, il apparut évident à Yuya qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se taire, alors il évoqua les soirées qu'il passait à discuter avec SungMin de tout et de rien. Avec pas mal de sourires, il expliqua ce qu'il avait appris de cet ami étranger qu'il ne verrait probablement jamais et rit plusieurs fois en se souvenant de certaines anecdotes qu'il lui avait raconté.

- Vous avez vraiment l'air de bien vous entendre, résuma Massu. Du coup, c'est un peu con de jamais vous voir.

- Bah, on est occupés tous les deux, alors je suppose que c'est aussi bien comme ça.

- Et s'il venait un jour jusqu'à Tokyo, tu réagirais comment ?

- A ce que je sais, les coréens peuvent pas quitter leur pays aussi facilement que nous, alors y'a peu de chance que ça arrive.

- C'est pas ce que je te demande, dit encore Keiichiro. Si ça arrivait, si demain il te disait « je viens au Japon », tu dirais quoi ?

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le plus jeune prit le temps de la réflexion. C'était une très bonne question. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, puisque trop de choses les séparait, alors… Oui, que ferait-il si ça arrivait ? Il serait content, ça c'était sûr, puisque justement ils s'entendaient bien. Mais ensuite ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être à l'aise avec un gaijin aussi facilement « en vrai » que sur le net.

- Je sais pas, Keii-chan. Si jamais ça se produit un jour, beeeeeen… on verra.

Résigné, SungMin finit par raconter à ses dongsaeng ce qu'il savait de son correspondant japonais. C'était pas mal de choses sans importance, d'ailleurs, comme des anecdotes, des façons de penser ou de voir les choses, de simples discutions sans sujet précis… Mais en parler faisait sourire l'aîné des cinq. Si bien que DongHae finit par faire remarquer :

- Ce serait vraiment idiot de jamais vous rencontrer du coup.

- Surtout qu'on va au Japon dans quelques jours, appuya KyuHyun.

- Oui, mais non. Je préfère garder une part de mystère. Et puis on y va pour bosser, pas pour faire du tourisme.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Quelques heures de liberté ne nuiront à personne, même Teukie hyung te le dirait, renchérit RyeoWook.

- L'émission qu'on enregistre a lieu le soir et la répète l'aprèm. Ca te laisse la matinée si tu veux le voir, ajouta Donghae.

- Ouais mais… nan je sais pas. Et puis pourquoi vous insistez autant ? C'est louche.

- C'est pas louche. On trouve juste que ce serait con de pas en profiter alors que pour une fois vous allez être dans le même pays.

- Le Japon, c'est grand, se moqua gentiment SungMin. Qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'il habite Tokyo ?

- C'est pas le cas ? s'informa RyeoWook.

- Si, mais il aurait pu vivre n'importe où ailleurs.

- S'il est sur Tokyo, qu'est ce qui t'empêche de le voir ?

La voix de LeeTeuk qui les appelait, dispensa SungMin de répondre et tous cinq rejoignirent leur hyung, déjà attentifs. Le regard du leader parcourut ses dix « frères » quelques secondes, puis il commença.

- Comme vous le savez, nous avons un live prévu dans une émission japonaise dans les jours qui viennent. Néanmoins, nous n'y serons pas seuls.

A ces mots, ses dongsaeng se regardèrent, étonnés car ce n'était pas prévu et des noms fusèrent.

- Big Bang ?

- ShiNee ?

- Beast ?

- Exo ?

- Big Star ?

- DBSK ?

- Infinite ?

- CNblue ?

- Ukiss ?

- 2pm ?

La voix de l'aîné mit fin aux spéculations qui auraient pu durer encore longtemps dans la mesure où depuis quelques temps, les groupes coréens poussaient littéralement comme des champignons, envahissant la scène musicale coréenne et internationale comme une vague. Phénomène d'ailleurs appelé la « vague Hallyu ».

- News.

Nouveau regard surpris.

- ca me dit un truc, KyuHyun.

- C'est pas un groupe japonais ?

- Si, tout à fait, acquiesça LeeTeuk. Ils font partie d'une des plus grandes agences d'idoles japonaises.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce après cette confirmation. Il n'était pas rare que plusieurs groupes soient invités à la même émission, mais c'était la première fois qu'eux-mêmes seraient présents en même temps qu'un groupe étranger. Même si là, ce serait eux les étrangers. Et comme, SungMin excepté, aucun des membres ne parlait plus de quelques mots de japonais et que leur ami n'allait pas passer son temps à jouer les interprètes, les choses n'allaient pas être simples.

Comme la nouvelle ne déclenchait aucune réaction réelle chez ses dongsaeng, LeeTeuk fit observer :

- Et ben cachez votre joie surtout. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces têtes d'enterrement ? C'est de partager la vedette avec eux qui vous pose problème ?

- Je pense plutôt que c'est la langue qui les ennuie, hyung, devina SungMin.

- Ah. Et bien si c'est seulement ça, nous aurons des oreillettes. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la première fois que les gens de l'émission reçoivent des invités étrangers, donc ils ont du tout prévoir en conséquence, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

- Ils sont combien déjà ? demanda YeSung. J'ai du lire le lire quelque part, mais j'ai oublié.

- Quatre.

- Seulement ?! s'effara RyeoWook.

- Ce groupe a commencé à neuf membres en 2003, mais ils ont eu pas mal de problèmes, expliqua KangIn, qui s'était renseigné lui aussi

Comme DongHae demandait des précisions, l'aîné, qui semblait s'être bien infirmé, entreprit de leur retracer les grandes lignes de l'histoire : la formation chaotique, le premier single qui ne l'était pas, le départ de Moriuchi, la suspension indéterminée puis la rétrogradation d'Uchi et Kusano, le hiatus d'un an, l'unique single de 2010, le blanc de plus de huit mois et le départ de Yamashita et Nishikido. Lorsqu'il acheva son récit, les autres paraissaient impressionnés.

- Les pauvres, tout ce qui leur est arrivé depuis neuf ans, compatit RyeoWook.

- C'est incroyable et très courageux que les membres restant soient encore là après tout ça, renchérit SungMin.

- Ca a pas du être simple pour les « survivants », nota KangIn.

- Surtout que leur leader s'est barré en carrière solo, quoi. C'est comme si d'un coup, Teukie hyung nous disait bye bye pour de bon, compara DongHae.

A cette idée, un même regard horrifié se posa sur leur bien-aimé sunbae, qui les rassura d'un sourire : il n'y avait aucun risque pour que le schéma News se reproduise chez les Super Junior.

- C'est qui les quatre qui restent ? demanda ShinDong.

- Koyama Keiichiro, le leader Masuda Takahisa, Kato Shigeaki et Tegoshi Yuya, répondit LeeTeuk qui semblait avoir appris la fiche du groupe par cœur. Et à ce que j'ai compris, Tegoshi-ssi et Masuda-ssi forment un unit du nom de Tegomass qui marche plutôt pas mal puisqu'ils ont déjà sorti trois albums.

- Ah mais oui ! Ca me revient maintenant que t'en parle ! Leur retour après des mois d'inactivité a fait pas mal de bruit en plus ! se souvint SiWon à la lumière de ces précisions.

- Ca va être cool de les rencontrer.

Pendant que ses hyungs parlaient de leurs confrères nippons, KyuHyun, à qui un élément n'avait pas échappé, se rapprocha de SungMin et lui souffla

- Hé, y'en a un qui s'appelle Yuya. Comme ton correspondant.

- Pffff t'es con, c'est un prénom courant au Japon.

- Mais imagine c'est lui.

- N'importe quoi. Allez lâche-moi avec ça, rétorqua le plus âgé des deux.

- Kyu, qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

La voix de LeeTeuk tout près de lui, fit tressaillir le maknae du groupe et son silence fut plus éloquent que s'il avait avoué « je ne sais pas, hyung ». Sans le « hyung » puisque KyuHyun ne leur parlait jamais formellement, ce qui en agaçait plus d'un.

- Toujours aussi indiscipliné, soupira le leader, désespéré. Ecoute un peu, ça te concerne aussi.

- Désolé.

- Je disais donc (il jeta un regard à son dongsaeng dissipé) que nous allons nous y rendre en avance, pour voir le plateau et éventuellement, si nos plannings concordent, rencontrer les News en avance.

- Il fiche quoi, Keii ? demande Tesshi pour la dixième fois.

- On sait pas, répondirent en chœur Massu et Shige pour la dixième fois aussi.

En effet, ils auraient du commencer à répéter leur live du surlendemain depuis au moins une heure, mais leur aîné/ami/leader manquait à l'appel sans aucun explication, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les trois tenté de le joindre sur son portable, mais sans succès car ils tombaient systématiquement sur son répondeur.

- Et s'il a eu un accident ?

- Va pas nous porter la poisse, répondit immédiatement Shige. Pourquoi tu pense toujours au pire ?

- Bah parce que vous savez bien que Keii-chan est trop mère-poule pour nous laisser nous inquiéter comme ça, répondit Yuya.

C'était vrai. Depuis la formation du groupe neuf ans plus tôt, Keiichiro n'avait jamais cessé de prendre soin d'eux tous. Si l'ambiance dans le groupe était bonne, c'était aussi parce qu'il y contribuait par sa bonne humeur, son caractère enjoué et ses attentions. Très franchement, après l'abandon de Pi et Ryo, Koyama avait un peu été leur rocher en pleine tempête et sans lui, ils auraient très probablement abandonné.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et leur ami apparut dans l'encadrement. Aussitôt, ses amis lui sautèrent dessus.

- T'étais où ?

- On était inquiets ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui les gars. Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés, mais j'ai reçu un coup de fil important, du coup, je pouvais pas vous répondre.

- Un coup de fil important ? Quoi ?

- Bon, venez, on va pas en parler devant la porte.

Le quatuor alla s'assoir sur les canapés qui entouraient la table basse et les regards des trois plus jeunes se posèrent sur leur aîné, attendant ses explications.

- Bon, vous savez qu'on sera pas tout seuls à l'émission après-demain, commença Koyama/

- Ouais, un groupe coréen non ? fit Shige.

- Exactement. Et pas n'importe lequel. Les Super Junior.

La stupeur se peignit sur les visages de Tesshi, Massu et Shige.

- Tu rigole ? Ils sont tellement connus que les Johnny's ont du mal à leur résister même dans leur propre pays, rappela Tegoshi.

- Je sais. Et c'est leur leader qui m'a appelé. Il parle pas japonais, moi pas coréen et notre niveau en anglais est à peu près équivalent, c'est pour ça que ça a été long, il a fallu réussir à se comprendre.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe chez les trois plus jeunes. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé se retrouver à la même émission que ce groupe qui faisait des tournées mondiales, avec des shows à couper le souffle. News et eux ne jouaient pas du tout dans la même cours. Et ils étaient formés depuis moins longtemps, c'était ce qui était hallucinant. Ce qui signifiait deux choses : ces types avaient tous un talent fou et ils devaient bosser comme des dingues. Parce qu'avoir un succès mondial permettant des concerts affichant complet même à l'étranger, dans des pays ne parlant aucune langue asiatique n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

- Et il te voulait quoi, ce gars ? demanda Shige.

- LeeTeuk, c'est son nom, pense que ce serait bien qu'on se rencontre tous avant le live. Histoire de faire connaissance.

- Et t'as dis quoi ? questionna Tesshi.

- Que c'était une bonne idée.

- Woh on va rencontrer les Super Junior, j'y crois pas… fit alors Massu d'un ton presque extasié.

Stupéfaits par cette déclaration totalement inattendue, ses amis le fixèrent.

- Massu…

- … me dis pas que…

- … tu es fan ?

- Ben… Ben… Heu… Un peu, avoua Takahisa en rougissant.

- C'est la fin des haricots, dramatisa Keiichiro.

- Tu vas pas te mettre à kyater quand on va les voir au moins ? s'inquiéta Shige.

- Non, aucun risque. Je suis pas fan à ce point. J'aime juste ce qu'ils font, le détrompa Massu.

Mais en parlant, il était devenu d'une très jolie couleur cramoisie, qui fit comprendre à ses amis que 1) il mentait et que 2) c'était pire que ce qu'ils craignaient.

- Massu… ils sont combien, les Super Junior ?

- Treize en théorie, mais HanGeng le chinois est en procès avec la SM, KiBum a mis sa carrière en pause depuis plusieurs mois et HeeChul est à l'armée. Enfin il fait son service civil vu qu'il a été réformé du militaire parce qu'il a une barre métallique dans la jambe. Donc ils sont dix. Pour le moment.

Rien que le fait qu'il connaisse les noms était déjà un aveu, sans parler des histoires précises, mais les trois autres membres de News décidèrent de poursuivre un peu le test pour voir. Ils n'avaient aucune réponse, mais si ce qu'ils pensaient se confirmait, ce n'était pas utile.

- Leurs noms c'est quoi ?

- Les vrais ou les surnoms ?

- Les vrais.

- Park Jung Su, Lee Hyuk Jae, Shin Dong Hee, Lee dong Hae, Lee Sung Min, Kim Ryeo Wook, Choi Si Won, Kim Jong Woon, Cho Kyu Hyun, Kim Young Woon.

- Leur premier single s'appelait comment et il est sorti quand ?

- « Show me your love ». en décembre 2005

Shige, Keiichiro et Tegoshi se regardèrent, éberlués. Pour donner ces réponses, leur ami n'avait même pas hésité une demi seconde. Tout était venu naturellement. Et ça faisait vraiment bizarre.

- Ok c'est bon, t'es grillé. T'es pas fan, t'es carrément une groupie, rigola Tesshi. Allez, au point où on en est, avoue que tu cache des uchiwas dans ton appart'.

- Mais non ! se défendit l'accusé un peu trop rapidement.

- Arrête, sérieux, t'en as ? hallucina Koyama. De qui ?

- C'est réglé, annonça LeeTeuk en rejoignant ses « frères ». Nous partirons donc demain, pour une rencontre informelle prévue demain soir.

- Informelle ? releva YeSung. C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire hors du cadre de leur agence. Dans un café plus exactement.

- Une rencontre professionnelle dans un café, c'est pas un peu bizarre ? demanda KangIn.

- C'est le souhait de Keiichiro-ssi. Ils ont l'air de ne pas être aussi pointilleux que nous sur ce genre de chose.

- Keiichiro-ssi ? Vous vous appelez déjà par vos prénoms ? s'étonna RyeoWook.

- C'est lui qui a insisté.

Personne ne fit de commentaire, mais après une répétition un peu spéciale, qui se passa principalement à regarder des live des nouveaux News pour voir de quoi ils étaient capables, chacun rentra au dortoir ou chez lui pour préparer les affaires nécessaires à ce court séjour au pays du soleil levant.


	3. Rencontre inattendue

Le lendemain, avant de quitter la loge, Massu avait passé une demi heure à se préparer aussi soigneusement que s'il se rendait à un rendez-vous galant. Il s'était ainsi attiré d'affectueuses moqueries de ses amis, surtout que malgré la pression, il avait refusé de leur donner le nom de celui qu'il idolâtrait au point d'acheter avec son salaire d'idole (car il en était une aussi, ne l'oublions pas) des uchiwas (et peut-être d'autres choses) à son effigie. Quand il rejoignit enfin le reste de son groupe, il était plus nerveux que ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vu.

- Hé Massu, zen, finit par lui dire Tesshi. Ca va aller.

- A croire que t'es amoureux, plaisanta Shige.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je vois pas le mal de vouloir ressembler à quelque chose pour les rencontrer.

- Ce qui veut dire que nous on ressemble à rien pas passé trois heures à se pomponner ?

- Mais non... Ah vous êtes chiants. On y va ?

Le café choisi pour la rencontre était en réalité un salon de thé assez proche de la Jimusho pour que Yuya y fasse des descentes régulières en cachette de ses amis et en même temps assez retiré pour qu'ils soient sûrs que l'entrevue resterait confidentielle. L'endroit, sobre et élégant, était agencé sur deux étages, ce qui avait motivé ce choix.

A leur entrée, les lieux étaient déserts à l'exception des deux employés vaquant à leurs occupations. Koyama se fit indiquer le niveau supérieur et, en avance d'une bonne demi heure, le quatuor monta s'y installer pour attendre leurs homologues coréens. Incapable de rester en place tellement il était impatient, Massu se précipita à plusieurs reprises vers la baie vitrée pour guetter leur arrivée, au point que Keiichiro fut obligé de le faire assoir de force.

- Massu, assied-toi. Tu nous donne le tournis.

- C'est pas parce que tu regarde sans arrêt qu'ils vont arriver plus vite.

- Je sais...

- Alors calme-toi et par pitié, quand ils arriveront, ne fais rien de bizarre. Rappelle-toi que toi aussi t'es une idol.

- Oui oui, je s...

- Je crois que les voilà, un van vient de s'arrêter devant la boutique.

La déclaration de Yuya interrompit la conversation et, malgré ce qu'ils venaient de dire, Keiichiro et Shige firent comme Massu, se précipitant pour voir. Ils aperçurent donc dix hommes descendre tour à tour du véhicule.

- Woh, on a beau savoir combien ils sont, le voir c'est impressionnant, commenta Tesshi.

- Et ils sont toujours ensemble. Alors que nous on a commencé à neuf et on finit à quatre. La loose.

- Hé, stop, on fait commères là, intervint Koyama. On est News, on a rien à leur envier.

Ses trois camarades hochèrent la tête en guise d'approbation et retournèrent se placer près de la table au moment où la clochette de la porte d'entrée tintait. La nervosité de Massu commençant à gagner ses amis, il fallut qu'un premier homme parvienne à l'étage pour le décoincer un peu. C'était un gaillard devant dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt et dont les courts cheveux noirs étaient savamment travaillés. Il inclina la tête pour les saluer et alla se mettre à l'extrémité de la table, alors qu'un second arrivait à son tour. De taille modeste, il avait un visage d'ange, des yeux pétillants et un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. Lui aussi les salua, puis alla prendre place à côté de son camarade. Le troisième, plutôt fort physiquement, leur succéda ; suivi d'un quatrième plutôt carré. Un cinquième aux pommettes très marquées et tout habillé de blanc les suivit, entraînant dans son sillage un sixième plutôt grand dont l'expression facétieuse indiquait qu'il était capable de tout. Le septième était un brun au visage très doux ; le huitième un blond au visage particulier. Les cheveux du neuvième étaient ondulé et teints en couleur prune. Quant au dixième, il avait un très joli visage au regard expressif, surmonté d'une chevelure blond platine.

Avoir devant eux cette ligne de coréens était plutôt déconcertant pour les quatre japonais qui leur faisaient face, mais trois d'entre eux perdirent totalement contenance lorsque leurs homologues se présentèrent chacun leur tour : jamais ils n'arriveraient à retenir ces noms compliqués. Une fois que le dernier eut énoncé son nom, Koyama ouvrit la bouche pour en faire autant, mais une exclamation jaillie de sa gauche l'en empêcha.

- SungMin ?! s'effara Tesshi, qui venait de reconnaître la voix de son correspondant grâce à leurs conversations Skype.

- Yuya ?! répondit l'interpellé en écho, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

La même stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage des News et des Super Junior, qui regardèrent leur blond platine respectif avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais comment... commença SungMin en japonais.

- Qu'est ce que... débuta à son tour Tegoshi.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?! firent-ils en même temps

- C'est lui ?!

Cette dernière question avait jailli en deux langues, de sept bouches différentes : Koyama, Shige, Massu d'un côté de la table ; RyeoWook, DongHae, EunHyuk, KyuHyun de l'autre.

- Attendez, attendez, intervint alors Keiichiro en les regardant tour à tour, vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous vous connaissez vraiment ?

- Ben j'étais loin de me douter, répondit Yuya.

- Moi non plus, renchérit SungMin.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit alors la voix de LeeTeuk dans un anglais incertain.

- Pas grand chose. Je vérifiais qu'ils nous faisaient pas une blague, répondit le leader de News dans la même langue. Ah euh... Koyama Keiichiro, ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte que, du coup, il ne s'était pas présenté.

- Masuda Takahisa, déclara Massu d'une voix calme en dévorant toutefois DongHae du regard.

- Kato Shigeaki.

Les dix Super Junior s'inclinèrent, les News firent de même, puis tous s'assirent, encore mal remis de leur surprise. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les deux correspondants qui discutaient comme de vieux amis.

- Drôle de rencontre informelle... murmura YeSung à EunHyuk, placé à sa droite. On est tous bloqués pire que si c'était formel.

EunHyuk hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et regarda ses camarades, puis donna un léger coup de coude à son sunbae.

- Hé, hyung, regarde la tête de Wookie. On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

YeSung tourna la tête et constata qu'effectivement, leur « eternal maknae », la bouche entrouverte, louchait franchement sur le correspondant japonais de SungMin, sans que le concerné, tout à sa conversation, se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

- Et on dirait que celui avec les cheveux rouges va dévorer DongHae tellement il le fixe.

- Double coup de foudre tu crois ?

EunHyuk n'eut pas le temps de répondre car, brisant le silence relatif, Koyama prit la parole :

- Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de vous, on est très contents de vous rencontrer. J'espère que cette collaboration temporaire débouchera sur une amitié réelle entre nous.

Ces mots ayant été prononcés en japonais, les coréens tournèrent la tête vers SungMin, leur interprète malgré lui. Celui-ci, ayant prévu le coup, ne soupira même pas et fit à ses amis la traduction de ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Nous espérons la même chose, répondit LeeTeuk de façon tout aussi formelle, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à SungMin.

La traduction faite, Koyama abandonna tout formalisme avec un soulagement visible, pour proposer :

- On pourrait aller au bowling. Ca nous permettrait de faire vraiment connaissance en s'amusant, surtout que les règles sont internationales. Et si on mixait les équipes ce serait mieux.

La suggestion, traduite, fut unanimement approuvée et la tension s'allégea, provoquant même un léger brouhaha.

- On pourrait faire les équipes avant de partir, proposa Tegoshi.

- On tire au sort avec des papiers ? ajouta SungMin. Comme vous êtes moins nombreux, vous piocherez.

Comme aucun membre de son groupe n'avait compris, il traduisit de nouveau puis, attrapant des serviette en papier posées sur la table, écrivit leurs surnoms et déchira les morceaux, qu'il plia et mélangea. Le premier, Koyama tira au sort puis, incapable de lire le nom écrit en coréen, le montra aux Super Junior.

- Ah c'est moi, indiqua EunHyuk en s'inclinant.

Deuxième à piocher, Shige fit de même et l'air déçu qu'arbora RyeoWook en s'annonçant comme son partenaire, disait assez bien qu'il avait espéré échoir à Yuya. Massu, qui priait pour tomber sur DongHae, reçut ShinDong mais resta souriant malgré la déception. Quant à Tesshi, il tomba sur un KyuHyun tout souriant.

- On prend votre van ? demanda ensuite Massu qui espérait bien pour voir s'assoir près de son idole défaut d'être dans son équipe.

La traduction faite, tout le monde quitta rapidement la boutique où ils n'étaient somme toute restés qu'une vingtaine de minutes et Keiichiro indiqua la route au chauffeur japonais. Une demi heure plus tard, les quatorze hommes quittaient le véhicule, pour s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment et chacun alla prendre des chaussures au distributeur, avant de mettre les siennes dans un casier. Une fois autour de la console commandant la piste, les coréens n'ayant pas de partenaire japonais se mirent également en équipes en tirant à la courte paille. LeeTeuk termina donc avec SiWon, SungMin avec KangIn et DongHae avec YeSung. Ensuite, la partie commença. La première manche fut une telle catastrophe pour tout le monde (la majeure partie des boules finit dans les gouttières), qu'avec la plus absolue mauvaise foi, il fut décidé que c'était juste un tour de chauffe et que les scores ne commenceraient à compter qu'à partir des lancer suivants et que l'équipe perdante aurait un gage. Cette perspective n'empêcha pas le tandem Shige/RyeoWook de mettre une bonne partie de leurs boules à côté ou de ne réussir à faire tomber que deux-trois quilles à chaque tir. Ils ne se comprenaient pas verbalement, mais par gestes, ils arrivaient à s'encourager et se consoler, faisant rire les autres binômes. Après la première partie, la barrière de la langue, quoique toujours présente, avait perdu de son importance en regard de l'ambiance totalement détendue et pleine de bonne humeur qui s'était installée. Les perdants payèrent une tournée de boissons mais réclamèrent une revanche qui leur fut accordée de bon coeur.

- Mais on change de partenaire alors, réclamèrent Shige et RyeoWook chacun dans leur langue, sinon on est désavantagés.

La suggestion fut approuvée et liberté leur fut laissée de choisir leur partenaire, ce que Massu trouva très injuste sans rien en dire, puisque lui aussi aurait voulu choisir. RyeoWook ne mit même pas une seconde avant de désigner Tegoshi. Celui-ci lui sourit et le rejoignit, tandis que Shige retrouvait KyuHyun délaissé. La seconde partie débuta, un peu plus équilibrée au niveau des scores et les éclats de rire furent nombreux, surtout que, déconcentré par la proximité de Tesshi, RyeoWook n'arrêta pas de faire tomber sa boule.

A la fin, tout le monde décida d'aller au restaurant pour clore cette sympathique journée. Polis, les News décidèrent, en l'honneur de leurs invités, d'aller dans un restaurant coréen. Le déchiffrage de la carte fut l'occasion d'éclats de rire, car les quatre japonais, dédaignant la traduction dans leur langue, essayèrent de deviner ce qui était écrit dans l'autre langue et, bien sûr, leurs essais ne ressemblèrent à rien, au grand amusement de leurs nouveaux amis. Finalement, Koyama demanda à son homologue de choisir pour eux car ils n'y connaissaient rien. LeeTeuk commanda donc une fondue et profita de l'attente pour les mettre en garde : ce plat était extrêmement épicé. Le hasard du placement à table ayant voulu que RyeoWook se trouve face à Tegoshi, il tenta d'engager la conversation dans un étrange mélange de coréen et de mauvais anglais.

- Alors toi tu es le... heu... most young... de ton groupe ?

Interloqué, Yuya mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il retournait, heureusement, les quelques mots d'anglais l'aidèrent.

- Ano... yes, répondit-il en souriant. And you ?

- Not exactly. The... second.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Il était plutôt difficile de discuter ensemble quand on ne parlait pas la même langue. Et pourtant, l'eternal maknae des Super Junior aurait voulu pouvoir parler simplement avec le beau japonais qui lui faisait face, aussi simplement que le faisait SungMin. Quelque part, il jalousait un peu son hyung pour ça. Enfin ça n'avait l'air de déranger qu'eux en fait, étant donné la façon dont les autres riaient. Un peu embarrassés, lui et Tegoshi se contentaient de se regarder, détournant parfois les yeux lorsque la gêne se faisait trop présente.

Au bout d'un moment, Shige, assis près de Tesshi, finit par lui souffler :

- On dirait que tu lui a tapé dans l'oeil, au coréen.

- Mais non...

- Si si, il te dévore des yeux, regarde. Si vous parliez la même langue, il serait déjà en train de te draguer.

- Tu crois ?

Le ton sur lequel son ami posa la question, alerta Shige, qui le fixa.

- Tesshi... il te plait ?

- Oui. Enfin non. Enfin... je sais pas.

- Et SungMin ?

- Ben c'est un ami.

- Et lui là ?

- Quoi lui ?

- T'aimerais bien qu'il soit autre chose ?

Le plus jeune des News ne répondit pas, mais la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues était plus qu'éloquente.

- Ben... il est mignon, se justifia-t-il.

La fameuse fondue arriva à cet instant, sauvant le pauvre Tegoshi d'autres questions embarrassantes. Chacun se servit, mais en voyant leurs nouveaux amis en prendre une bonne portion, SungMin jugea utile de les mettre à nouveau en garde.

- Faites gaffe, c'est vraiment très épicé, vous allez cramer.

Prudent, Shige se contenta de grignoter un tout petit morceau de viande. Celui-ci ayant abondamment trempé dans le bouillon épicé, suffit à le rendre plus rouge qu'une tomate et ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes. Refroidis dans leurs ardeurs carnassières, Massu et Koyama, qui allaient porter un morceau conséquent à leur bouche, reposèrent leurs baguettes et observèrent leur ami vider d'un trait le verre de lait qu'un serveur venait de lui apporter à la demande de YeSung. Leur regard se posa alors sur Yuya, occupé à engloutir une grosse part sans sourciller.

- Tesshi, ça va ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Keiichiro.

- Bah oui pourquoi ?

- Ben c'est over épicé. Personne mange comme ça, même pas eux. Regarde leur tête.

Relevant la sienne, le plus jeune constata qu'en effet, tout le monde le regardait.

- Bah j'aime bien moi.

- T'as un palais en acier trempé, intervint SungMin, parce que même nous on y va doucement.

L'incident alimenta un moment les conversations, puis ils pensèrent autre chose jusqu'à la fin du repas. Lorsque celui-ci fut terminé, Koyama reprit la parole.

- En temps normal, j'aurais proposé un karaoké pour finir, mais vu ce qui nous attend demain, ce serait pas très raisonnable.

- Depuis quand il est raisonnable, lui, murmura alors Shige à ses deux compagnons, alors que SungMin traduisait une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, nous allons aller à notre hôtel, approuva LeeTeuk. J'ai passé une excellente journée, merci.

Chacun des Super Junior remercia de même leurs confrères japonais, puis les deux groupes, qui devaient se retrouver le lendemain sur le plateau pour les répétitions, se séparèrent. Une fois seuls, Shige lança les hostilités de la curiosité.

- Alors, tu vas tenter le coup avec lui ?

- Lui qui ?

- Ryo... quelque chose.

- RyeoWook, corrigea machinalement Massu.

- C'est ça. Donc ?

- Ah mais j'en sais rien. De toute façon, on parle pas la même langue et il repart d'ici même pas quarante-huit heures, alors la question est réglée.

- Mais s'il repartait pas et que vous puissiez vous comprendre ?

- Attendez, pause, stop, les arrêta Koyama. De quoi vous parlez ?

- T'as rien remarqué ?

- Apparemment non.

- Toi non plus, Massu ?

- Ben... Heu... balbutia le concerné qui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour DongHae tout au long de la journée.

- Ryo-quelque chose a dévoré Tesshi du regard pendant touuuuuuut le repas.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits des deux autres et ils allaient demander plus de précisions, lorsque la voix de Tegoshi s'éleva :

- Oui, c'est possible.


	4. Essaye !

- T'es sérieux ?

La rougeur qui avait envahi les joues du plus jeune était éloquente : oui, il l'était.

- Alors faut que tu fonce ! Ils repartent demain et t'auras probablement plus d'occasion de le revoir !

- Justement, c'est idiot… pour une journée, ça sert à rien. Itai !

Yuya se massa le crâne, que son leader venait de frapper sans douceur.

- Méheu Keii-chan t'es une brute. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

- T'auras des regrets après si t'essaye pas, baka, expliqua Koyama.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Shige. Et la remarque vaut aussi pour toi, Massu.

Le concerné le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Fais pas ton étonné, t'étais vraiment pas discret toute la journée. S'il a rien remarqué, franchement, c'est qu'il est vraiment… heu…

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire…

- … Pas très observateur.

Takahisa se détendit. Il savait que beaucoup de rumeurs couraient sur le fait que son DongHae était beau mais totalement stupide (certains le comparaient même à Akanishi Jin), mais lui refusait de le croire, alors il ne supportait pas d'entendre insinuer le contraire.

- Donc vous allez faire quoi ? insista encore l'aîné.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, le comparse de ce dernier reprit.

- Pour Tesshi, c'est facile, tu n'as qu'à demander l'aide de… heu… mince j'ai oublié son nom… ah SungMin.

- Son aide ?

- Ben ils sont potes nan ? Alors il pourrait t'aider à te rapprocher de lui.

- Et quoi ? Faire la traduction en permanence ? J'ai un doute sur son accord. Ca a déjà bien du le souler aujourd'hui.

- Essaye quand même, qu'est ce que t'as à perdre ?

C'était vrai, il ne craignait pas grand-chose. Au pire, il ne pourrait pas lui parler et puis… tant pis.

- Et au pire, tu prends le taureau par les cornes, reprit Keiichiro.

- He ?

Comme leur cadet n'avait pas l'air de saisir où il voulait en venir, le leader illustra son propos en enlaçant brusquement un Shige qui ne s'y attendait pas et en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Surpris, celui-ci ne réagit tout d'abord pas, puis recula de plusieurs pas en fixant son ami d'un air mi indigné, mi halluciné.

- Oi ! Nan mais t'es pas dingue ?! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!

- Désolé, c'était pour que Tesshi comprenne.

- Mais tu pouvais lui dire sans m'embrasser, ça va pas la tête ! râla encore le plus jeune du duo en s'essuyant la bouche comme si son ami y avait déposé une substance dégoûtante.

- Désolé, répéta encore Koyama, avant de regarder Tegoshi. Bon, t'as pigé ?

- MaisMaisMaisMaisMais… je vais pas faire ça ! paniqua l'intéressé, dont la voix monta involontairement dans les aigus.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que… heu…

- Si tu veux pas demander l'aide de SungMin, je voix que cette solution, dit encore l'aîné. Et je crois pas qu'il protestera vu comment il t'as dévoré des yeux toute la journée.

A peine RyeoWook assis à l'arrière du van, la bande de curieux du groupe se précipita sur lui.

- Dis donc il a l'air de vachement te plaire, le correspondant de hyung, fit KyuHyun.

- Mais la communication a pas eu l'air d'être simple, constata EunHyuk.

- Tu lui as dis quoi ? questionna à son tour DongHae.

Embarrassé, l'eternal maknae aurait bien voulu se débarrasser de ses sunbae et de son dongsaeng trop curieux, mais ils l'entouraient de si près qu'il ne pouvait même pas les repousser.

- Alors ? insista KyuHyun.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je lui ai dis vu qu'on parle pas la même langue ? J'ai dis deux phrase sans intérêt à moitié en coréen et à moitié en anglais, il a répondu en deux mots et voilà…

- C'est tout ? Faut que t'attaque plus fort si tu veux avoir une chance avec ! se récria EunHyuk. Tu veux qu'on fasse l'équipe de soutien comme on avait fait pour Teukie dans « We got married » ?

- Heu… non merci, hyung, c'est pas utile, répondit RyeoWook, un peu paniqué à l'idée de voir ses amis le mettre aussi mal à l'aise qu'ils avaient mis leur leader dans l'émission.

- Roh… fit KyuHyun, déçu. Bon alors attaque !

- Mais comment ? Je vais pas demander à SungMin hyung de faire la traduction…

- Je refuse de toute façon, intervint la voix du concerné plusieurs rangées de sièges vers l'avant.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent brièvement vers lui, avant d'en revenir à leur sujet de préoccupation… qui se demandait comment disparaître dans un trou qui n'existait pas.

- Bon, écoute, si parler avec lui est impossible, il y a d'autres façons de lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens, dit DongHae.

- Quelles façons ?

- Tu l'embrasse.

La suggestion fit écarquiller les yeux de l'eternal maknae.

- Quoi ?! Mais t'es fou, hyung, je peux pas faire ça ! Et s'il me repousse ?

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Tu seras fixé au moins. Plus de barrière de la langue comme ça. Du moins, pas cette langue-là.

Le silence retomba quelques instants, tandis que tous le regardaient d'un air stupéfait. Ce fut EunHyuk qui se reprit le premier.

- Hé, avant de donner des conseils, si tu les appliquais pour toi déjà, insinua-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre. Celui avec le visage tout rond, là, heu… Masuda je crois qu'il s'appelle, il a pas arrêté de te fixer depuis la minute où il t'as vu.

- Ta seule chance, c'est de le chopper dans les coulisses demain. Tu l'attrape par le col et… et voilà, reprit Shige.

- Par le col peut-être pas, contra Koyama. Il veut pas l'agresser, il veut l'embrasser. Vaut mieux le prendre par la taille.

- Mais… Mais j'ai pas dis que j'allais le faire ! protesta Yuya.

- T'as une meilleure solution ?

Le silence qui suivit démontra bien que non.

- Bon, alors tu tente ta chance demain et voilà, décréta Keiichiro. Et toi aussi Massu.

- Oh moi, pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, répondit le concerné.

- Heu… lui saute peut-être pas dessus quand même, ne. Si tu lui fous la trouille, il t'approchera plus.

- Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais rentrer moi, lança Shige. C'est pas qu'on a une grosse journée demain, mais c'est bien imité, alors… dodo time.

- Très bonne suggestion. Allez, filez tous. On se retrouve au studio demain à neuf heures pour le briefing d'avant les répétitions.

- Oui chef ! répondirent en cœur les trois News, avant de se disperser.

Une fois seul dans sa voiture, Yuya prit quelques minutes pour lui. Il posa les bras sur le volant et posa la tête dessus. Il s'était mis sans le vouloir dans une situation impossible et ses amis ne semblaient pas prêts à cesser de lui en parler. D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, dans la mesure où, en effet, il aurait très probablement des regrets s'il ne tentait rien. Bon, après même s'il se décidait à suivre le conseil de Koyama et à embrasser le petit coréen qui lui plaisait si fort, il ignorait totalement ce qui se passerait. Les Super Junior avaient un emploi du temps hallucinant et, à ce qu'il avait compris, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de temps pour eux, alors même si lui-même arrivait à se libérer un peu, il y avait peu de chance pour que, même s'il faisait le déplacement jusqu'à Séoul, il arrive à le voir. Cette relation était un peu vouée à l'échec en fait. Dans ce cas, pourquoi la commencer ? Ca ne ferait que les faire souffrir tous les deux.

- Aaaaaaaaah ! s'exclama-t-il dans le silence de l'habitacle, en renversant la tête en arrière sur son siège.

Il soupira, redressa la tête, se frotta énergiquement les cheveux, soupira encore et mit le contact. Il était mal embarqué.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec KyuHyun, RyeoWook allongé dans son lit, ne faisait que se tourner et retourner dans son lit, sans parvenir à fermer l'œil tant la suggestion qui lui avait été faite plus tôt lui tournait dans la tête. En arrivant là-bas, ils s'étaient tous séparés en se donnant rendez-vous dans le hall à huit heures le lendemain matin, puis chacun avait rejoint sa chambre selon les binômes habituels. Le premier, l'eternal maknae avait pris la salle de bain, se prélassant sous une douche bien chaude, puis s'était glissé dans son lit pour dormir après cette journée bien remplie… mais c'était deux heures auparavant et depuis il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Soudain, la voix de son dongsaeng résonna dans le silence de la pièce, le faisant sursauter.

- Wookie, tu dors pas ? chuchota KyuHyun.

Soulagé de ne plus être seul, l'interpellé se tourna vers son ami.

- Non, j'y arrive pas, souffla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu pense à ce qu'a dit DongHae je parie.

- Hum.

Son ami le connaissait trop bien.

- Tu te mets trop la tête à l'envers. Au lieu de réfléchir à l'avance, agis juste.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- Ben sinon, tu as qu'à juste lui dire ce que tu ressens.

- Comment ?

- Demande à SungMin comment on dit « je t'aime » en japonais.

- Je vais pas l'embêter avec ça.

- Il va pas refuser de te traduire trois mots quand même. Surtout que c'est toi qui va les dire et pas lui.

- Hum…

Le plus âgé des deux garda un silence pensif. Il se demandait si dire les choses n'était pas plus difficile que le montrer.

- Allez, essaye de dormir quand même. Si t'es pas frais demain matin, Teukie sera pas content et en plus, t'auras les yeux tout gonflés pour voir ton Yuya. T'auras tout le temps de décider quoi faire quand tu seras devant lui.

- Hum… Bonne nuit, Kyu.

- Bonne nuit, Wookie.

Le lendemain à huit heures précises, les dix membres des Super Junior étaient sur le pied de guerre comme il leur avait été demandé par leur bien-aimé leader. Ils étaient tous en forme et discutaient joyeusement du programme de la journée. Enfin tous sauf un. RyeoWook qui, malgré les recommandations de son dongsaeng, n'avait pas dormi plus de trois ou quatre heures, restait muet et paraissait hermétique à la bonne humeur qui régnait, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans son habitude. Cette attitude, qui perdura jusqu'à ce que le van soit en route pour le studio, inquiéta tout le groupe, dont les membres lui demandèrent tour à tour si tout allait bien.

- Mais oui, c'est pas parce que je dis rien que je vais mal, finit-il par dire, un peu agacé de leur sollicitude.

Se doutant de ce qui arrivait à son ami, KyuHyun posa la main sur son épaule et la serra brièvement comme pour l'encourager, puis, ne voulant pas l'indisposer davantage, se tourna vers DongHae, assis à sa droite de l'autre côté de la travée centrale.

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Ce que t'as dis à Wookie ?

- Je vois pas d'autre solution.

- Mais il te plait au moins, ce Masuda ?

- Il est mignon avec sa bouille toute ronde.

- Te force à rien si t'as pas envie. Ca servirait pas à grand-chose. Pour Wookie c'est bon parce que Tegoshi lui plait, mais…

- On verra sur le moment. Je suis pas encore fixé.

- Ouh ouh ! Tesshi, t'es avec nous ?

Pour la troisième fois en une minute, Massu passait la main devant le visage de son cadet, qui restait sans réaction, comme s'il avait beugué intérieurement à cause d'une surchauffe de son cerveau. Cette fois, le geste sembla attirer l'attention du concerné, qui dirigea son regard vers son meilleur ami.

- He ?

- Ah ouais t'étais carrément pas du tout avec nous en fait, rigola Takahisa.

- Tu me parlais ?

- Moi nan, mais Keii-chan tente désespérément d'attirer ton attention depuis cinq minutes sans résultat. T'étais où là ?

- Nulle part.

- Mouais…

Le second de Tegomass n'était pas du tout convaincu. Etant donné les yeux gonflés de son ami et son air totalement absent, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à force de réfléchir. Et, étant donné leur conversation de la veille, il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner à quoi il avait bien pu penser pendant tant d'heures.

- Je disais donc, reprit patiemment Koyama, qu'on va commencer par chanter une de nos chansons et qu'ils feront les backdansers. Ensuite ils chanteront une des leurs et c'est nous qui ferons les backdansers…

- Ca va pas faire un peu ridicule ? l'interrompit Yuya.

- Comment ça ?

- Bon on est que quatre. Dix backdansers pour quatre, c'est la classe… mais quatre backdansers pour dix, c'est… heu… ben ridicule quoi.

- On s'en fiche, c'est pour le fun et puis ça fera quand même plaisir aux fans.

- Si tu le dis… fit Tegoshi d'un air peu convaincu.

- Et pour finir, reprit à nouveau le leader, on chantera tous la même chanson en faisant tous la même choré.

- Quelle chanson ?

- Ca on ne le sait pas, c'est le staff de l'émission qui décide.

- Je crains le pire… fit Shige.

- Mais nan. Allez en piste, les gars.

Dans la salle de réunion, un tel silence régnait qu'on aurait entendu une mouche voler. D'un côté de la longue table, les Super Junior, de l'autre les News et le staff de l'émission. Les membres des deux groupes n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se saluer.

- Bien, fit alors le réalisateur en se levant, donc je vais vous annoncer les chansons qui ont été choisies. Ce sera donc « Taiyou no namida » de News, « Bonamana » des Super Junior et « I will survive pour la chanson commune ».

Les explications traduites en coréen par l'interprète de l'émission, les deux groupes se regardèrent.

- Pourquoi ces chansons-là en particulier ? demandèrent d'une même voix dans deux langues Keiichiro et LeeTeuk.

- Pas de raison spéciale. On a tiré les titres au sort. Donc voilà, vous avez la journée pour apprendre les chorégraphies. Le plateau est à vous.

Sur ces mots, lui et son équipe quittèrent la pièce et le silence retomba. Restés seuls, les membres s'observèrent un moment et soudain…

- Il faut que je te parle…

La phrase avait jailli de quatre bouche dans deux langues. Les quatre hommes éclatèrent de rire et se fixèrent, chacun attendant que l'autre commence à parler.


	5. Se jeter à l'eau

Durant quelques instants, aucun ne parla, puis RyeoWook décida de se jeter à l'eau. Son regard se posa sur Sungmin, avec un air si suppliant, que celui-ci ne put faire autrement que craquer.

- D'accord, tu veux dire quoi ? capitula-t-il.

- A ton avis...

- Ah carrément ? Et ben t'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère...

Sur ces mots, il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son dongsaeng les mots qu'il souhaitait dire dans cette langue qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout. Le plus jeune écouta attentivement, hocha la tête et déglutit. Le moment était venu, de savoir s'il allait se prendre un râteau international ou pas. Son regard se bloqua sur sa cible. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- A... A... Ai... shite... ru... balbutia-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Déjà qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais tous les regards fixés sur lui n'aidaient pas du tout et il aurait juste voulu rentrer dans un trou de souris. ces regards se tournèrent ensuite vers la cible de la déclaration qui, un peu pris de cours, restait les bras ballants.

- Oi, Tesshi, tu lui répond ? murmura Koyama. Il a déjà fais le premier pas et il a l'air d'être terrifié. C'est salaud de le faire poireauter.

- Ben oui mais... je parle pas coréen moi, comment je peux lui dire ce que je pense ?

Exaspéré par la lenteur des évènements, YeSung décida alors de prendre les devants. S'approchant de son dongsaeng, il le prit par les épaules et le poussa littéralement de toutes ses forces sur Tegoshi. Déséquilibré par la brusque poussée, l'eternal maknae des Super Junior tomba de tout son long, entraînant le cadet des News dans sa chute. Et comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y attendaient, ils n'eurent pas le réflexe de se protéger. La gravité jouant son rôle à la perfection, les lèvres se touchèrent brusquement... mais aucun des deux ne pensa à s'écarter car, au fond, c'était ce dont ils avaient tous deux envie. A tel point que les bras du japonais enlacèrent le coréen dans un mouvement instinctif et qu'il approfondit le baiser.

- Wouahou... fit alors KyuHyun. Et ben quand on lui disait de se lancer, on pensait pas qu'il irait jusque là.

La scène ayant donné du courage à Massu, celui-ci s'approcha de DongHae d'un pas décidé et, ayant appris quelques mots de coréen exprès, se planta devant lui, le regarda bien en face et, d'une voix presque assurée, déclara :

- Sarang hae.

Déclaration à laquelle l'infortuné DongHae ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de rougir fortement. De toute façon, il doutait que son vis-à-vis comprennent s'il disait quelque chose.

- Et bien... finit par dire LeeTeuk. Ca en fait des émotions d'un coup. Mais... sans vouloir jouer les briseurs d'ambiance, Il va falloir se mettre au travail, nous avons tous une émission à préparer.

Une fois encore, SungMin ayant joué les traducteurs, les autres jeunes hommes ne purent qu'acquiéscer. Ils se répartirent donc en deux groupes : dans le premier, Koyama et Tegoshi jouaient les professeurs de danse pour SungMin, ShinDong, YesSung et KyuHyun ; de l'autre, c'étaient DongHae, EunHyuk, LeeTeuk, Siwon et RyeoWook qui faisaient les chorégraphes pour Massu et Shige. L'apprentissage, bien que sérieux des deux côtés, fut l'occasion d'éclats de rires, car les deux groupes s'exprimaient par signes, SungMin ne pouvant passer son temps à traduire puisqu'il devait lui aussi apprendre une chorégraphie. Il y eut des erreurs de placement, des problèmes de temps, des incompréhensions dans les explications muettes, qui s'accentuèrent encore lorsqu'ils essayèrent les chorégraphies nouvellement apprises sur la musique correspondante et qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient totalement désynchronisés. Bien plus tard, les groupes originaux se reformèrent et les élèves des heures précédentes entreprirent d'enseigner ce qu'ils savaient à leurs camarades respectifs, mais Massu et Shige, vaincus par l'extrême perfectionnisme des Super Junior, réclamèrent une pause avant de poursuivre l'entraînement. Proposition acceptée unanimement même si c'était bien plus cool du côté des coréens qui trouvaient presque facile la chorégraphie de leurs collègues nippons.

Bien sûr, RyeoWook en profita pour se rapprocher de Yuya, qui ne le repoussa pas bien au contraire ; tandis que Massu retournait plaider sa cause, à grand renforts d'yeux de chat potté, auprès d'un DongHae qui n'avait toujours rien répondu à sa déclaration. Le tout sans prononcer un mot. La barrière de la langue était vraiment difficile à franchir pour ces quatre garçons, mais SungMin avait décrété qu'il était en grève et que ses amis et homologues se débrouillent, donc les concernés n'avaient guère le choix.

Les choses semblant rouler pour le couple TesshiWook, les plus jeunes Super Junior, pris de pitié pour la situation de Massu, essayèrent de décider leur collègue indécis à se bouger le derrière pour rester poli.

- Allez, Dong, regarde, le pauvre il en peux plus, dit KyuHyun en désignant Takahisa qui regardait son idole adorée avec des yeux énamourés.

- Il va mourir d'amour sous tes yeux si tu fais rien, ajouta EunHyuk.

- En plus, il a fait l'effort de se déclarer dans notre langue, alors je trouve que ça mérite une récompense, dit encore le maknae du groupe.

- Mais... je sais pas... murmura DongHae. On se connaît pas...

- Wookie et Tegoshi non plus et ça les empêche pas de s'embrasser depuis tout à l'heure.

- Allez, finit par dire EunHyuk.

- Allez, renchérit KyuHyun.

- Ne le forcez pas, intervint alors SungMin. Si DongHae le sent pas, à quoi ça sert ?

- Mais...

C'est alors que la voix de Massu résonna de nouveau. Cherchant les mots dans sa mémoire, il se lança :

- Butak hapnida... sarang hae... (tr : s'il te plaît... je t'aime)

L'ensemble des Super Junior se tourna alors vers lui en entendant l'effort qu'il venait de faire bien que sa prononciation laisse à désirer et le pauvre Takahisa vira au cramoisi bien mûr.

- Tu peux pas rester insensible à ça, reprit EunHyuk. Il essaye de te parler dans ta langue alors qu'il la parle pas couramment, si c'est pas une preuve d'amour...

Pressé de toutes parts par ses « frères », DongHae hésita, puis sortit son portable pour chercher quelque chose, sous le regard ahuri de ses amis, qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il fabriquait.

- Arigato, finit-il par dire à Massu, avant d'ajouter en déchiffrant comme il put ce qui était inscrit sur son écran : moshianataga munara sukotogadekimasu. (tr si la trad internet a bien marché : On peut essayer si tu veux)

La stupeur cloua le News sur place et il resta à le fixer, les yeux ronds, tant parce que, brusquement, son idole s'était exprimé dans sa langue, que par ce qu'il avait dit.

- T'as dis quoi ? T'as dis quoi ? le pressèrent alors ses amis, curieux.

- Il a dit « merci. on peut essayer si tu veux », répondit SungMin à la place de son dongsaeng.

- Honto ?!

De nouveau, DongHae pianota sur son téléphone pour avoir la traduction du mot prononcé par son interlocuteur, puis, après une manipulation supplémentaire, répondit simplement :

- Hai.

A ce mot, un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage du japonais, qui se jeta littéralement au cou du coréen. Rougissant encore davantage, DongHae le laissa faire et fut pris par surprise lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son désormais petit ami sur les siennes. Pourtant, une fois encore, il ne le repoussa pas et répondit même au baiser.

- Et ben voilà, c'était pas si dur, décréta KyuHyun.

- Bravo, Massu, bien joué ! le félicitèrent alors Keiichiro et Shige.

- Et bien après ces bonnes nouvelles en cascade, je pense qu'on peut se remettre au travail, déclara alors LeeTeuk, qui ne perdait jamais de vue le but premier de la collaboration.

- Moi je veux bien, dit Koyama une fois que SungMin eut une fois de plus fait la traduction, mais pour ça, il va falloir décrocher les deux, là.

Tout en parlant, il désignait du pouce Yuya et RyeoWook qui ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle et continuaient à s'embrasser comme s'ils étaient seuls.

- Et ben on peut dire que le courant passe bien entre eux, rigola Massu, délivré du poids de l'incertitude.

- Par contre, la conversation va être un peu limitée s'ils se contentent de baisers, constata Shige, lui aussi hilare.

- De toute façon, ils peuvent pas se parler, dit ShinDong, alors ils ont trouvé une autre façon de communiquer.

- Qui est volontaire pour les déscotcher ? demanda alors LeeTeuk.

Un silence suivit la question, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance car, en bon leader, Keiichiro s'était approché de son ami et avait simplement posé une main sur son épaule. Le geste arracha Tegoshi à sa bulle et il tourna la tête vers son ami.

- Hum ?

- Tesshi, on est tous contents pour toi, mais il faut se remettre au boulot, dit-il doucement. On a encore pas mal de pain sur la planche.

- Oh... Hai...

Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à son désormais petit ami, se détacha de lui en lui souriant et rejoignit son groupe tandis que RyeoWook faisait de même.

Après les félicitations d'usage, les deux groupes reprirent les répétitions. En anglais, les deux leaders convinrent que le plus simple était que chacun des deux groupes répète la chorégraphie sous la direction de l'autre, ce qui fut immédiatement mis en place. Cette méthode permit de rectifier bon nombre d'erreurs de temps, notamment du côté des News et permit également aux Super Junior de perfectionner leur maîtrise de « Taiyou no namida ». Lorsque les groupes originaux jugèrent que leurs homologues avaient plus que correctement assimilé tous les pas, tous s'attaquèrent aux paroles, ce qui fut l'occasion de nouveaux rires, car en dehors de Keiichiro qui avait déjà utilisé les mots « sarang hae » dans son solo « uri sarang », aucun des News n'avait jamais essayé de chanter en coréen, pas même Massu qui était pourtant fan (il trouvait déjà ça trop difficile à lire). Leur prononciation parlée, destinée à se familiariser tant avec les paroles qu'avec la langue, généra de tels fou-rires chez les Super Junior, qu'il fallut à ceux-ci de longues minutes avant de réussir à se calmer. Heureusement, les quatre japonais n'étaient pas susceptibles et continuèrent à tenter leur chance au petit bonheur pendant un moment, avant que LeeTeuk, aussi hilare que ses « frères », ne décrète que ça suffisait.

- Le plus simple, c'est que l'un de nous vous prenne en particulier et vous fasse répéter phrase par phrase. C'est un peu un travail de perroquet, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution, dit l'aîné des deux groupes dans un anglais laborieux.

- Je suis d'accord. On ne s'en sortira pas sinon, acquiesça de même Keiichiro.

Les deux premiers binômes furent immédiatement décidés : RyeoWook s'occuperait de Yuya, DongHae de Massu et LeeTeuk se proposa pour aider Keiichiro (solidarité de leaders, paraissait-il). Shige restant seul sans professeur particulier, les Super Junior se préparaient à le jouer au kawi-bawi-bo (équivalent coréen du jankenpon), lorsque, contre toute attente, YeSung se porta volontaire. Les quatre binômes se répartirent donc dans la salle, alors que les cinq membres restants s'attaquaient aux paroles en japonais, aidés de SungMin.

Ainsi aidés, l'apprentissage des paroles fut moins difficile et deux heures plus tard, les professeurs s'estimèrent satisfaits des progrès de leurs élèves au point qu'ils les poussèrent à tenter l'exercice en musique et sur toute la chanson. Les treize jeunes hommes prenaient volontairement plus de temps sur la chanson de l'autre groupe car ils pensaient tous que la chanson en anglais poserait beaucoup moins de problèmes. Le premier essai fut catastrophique, car les News, ayant répété sans musique, n'étaient pas du tout calés dessus. Le second essai fut plus concluant, car ils avaient écouté la version instrumentale seule avant de se lancer de nouveau. La troisième fut jugée bien meilleure par le jury composé des chanteurs originaux, bien qu'ils trouvent tous que leur chanson sonnait étrangement avec seulement quatre voix. Ils inversèrent ensuite les rôles et les News devinrent jurés. Ils ne purent que noter que leurs homologues s'en sortaient bien mieux qu'eux. Après une nouvelle pause, les deux groupes mêlèrent chant et danse, et les exercices combinés furent plus difficiles car les quatre nippons devaient se concentrer à la fois sur les pas et sur la prononciation des paroles. Puis soudain, Keiichiro eut l'idée qui allait tous les sauver.

- Can you show us ?

- Sure, répondit LeeTeuk.

Et alors que le groupe se mettait en place, Tesshi, Shige, Koyama et Massu se firent la réflexion qu'ils auraient tous du penser à ça en premier. En effet, après avoir vu leur performance, tous quatre comprirent où ils avaient des problèmes et réalisèrent également (bien que Massu le sache déjà) à quel point les Super Junior étaient de showmen et des performers d'exception, car tout était absolument parfait, aussi bien visuellement qu'auditivement. Ils applaudirent donc à tout rompre dès la dernière note.

- It's your turn, déclara ensuite LeeTeuk.

De bonne grâce, le quatuor se plia à son tour à l'exercice, puis les deux groupes firent un débriefing séparé, avant de réessayer avec les nouvelles données visuelles. Le nouveau résultat fut plus que probant, ce qui incita les treize chanteurs à se dire qu'ils pouvaient consacrer les deux dernières heures à « I will survive », l'avantage principal étant que la chanson était connue partout dans le monde et que son air était donc dans toutes les têtes. Le plus compliqué serait de correctement répartir les paroles des couplets pour que tous aient leur partie « solo », puisque les refrains seraient collectifs. Du reste, les deux groupes ayant l'habitude de mettre de l'anglais dans leurs chansons, il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour maîtriser le tout et ils tombèrent d'accord pour ne pas chanter la version originale qui n'avait pas assez de peps pour eux, mais ils prirent la version d'un groupe européen des années 90, du nom de Hermès Housband.

Après cette journée épuisante, les treize chanteurs furent heureux de pouvoir se poser le temps du dîner et les couples se reformèrent immédiatement. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas vraiment communiquer, les autres membres se détendirent ensemble, sachant que du travail les attendait encore. Lorsque les dernières gouttes du bouillon des ramens furent avalées, tous se remirent sur les derniers préparatifs, avant de s'occuper des costumes.

Il était 20h55. Dans cinq minutes, le direct allait débuter. Les deux groupes, fin prêts, attendaient derrière le rideau. Tesshi échange a un regard aussi complice que tendre avec Ryeowook et ils se sourirent, imités par DongHae et Massu. Ces quatre-là n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. En guise d'encouragement collectif, Keiichiro tendit son bras et, l'un après l'autre, tous posèrent leur main dessus, avant de les relever d'un seul mouvement en criant « yeaaaaaaah ! ».

A 23h, démaquillés, décostumés, douchés et rhabillés, les chanteurs récupéraient leurs affaires et quittaient les loges. L'émission avait été un véritable triomphe, les fans semblant totalement adhérer au concept et il avait semblé évident à tous qu'un duo serait plus que bienvenu. Mais après tout ce bon temps passé ensemble et sachant que deux couples s'étaient formés, la séparation, près du car qui avait amené les coréens, fut plus que difficile. Sensible, Yuya ne put retenir quelques larmes, que RyeoWook tenta de sécher en lui jurant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, aidé de SungMin à la traduction. Quand à Massu, il se contenta de serrer DongHae très fort dans ses bras, au point que celui-ci grimaça, n'ayant pas remarqué que son petit ami avait tant de force.

- Bien… Keiichiro merci pour tout, finit par dire LeeTeuk en anglais une fois toutes leurs affaires placées dans le véhicule. On vous fera parvenir des pass pour notre concert à Tokyo dans trois semaines. Je m'arrangerais pour que vous soyez guests.

- Merci. Le plaisir était partagé, répondit le News dans la même langue en serrant la main tendue. Et nous acceptons avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Des forêts d'uchiwas et de penlights, des noms scandés à chaque blanc dans la musique, des cris divers et variés… Et des oreilles massacrées. Assis dans le public, les News qui essayaient de passer inaperçus, se retrouvaient à une place qu'ils n'occupaient pas souvent. Ils avaient beau avoir des pass, Shige, Koyama et Yuya avaient cédé aux instances de Massu, qui avait décrété qu'ils ne suivraient pas bien le concert s'ils restaient dans les coulisses et s'étaient donc glissés parmi les dizaines de milliers de fans des Super Junior (dont Massu leur avait gentiment expliqué qu'elles s'appelaient Ever Lasting Friends ou E.L.F). Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'ils en prenaient plein la vue et plein les oreilles. Ils commençaient même à douter d'être à même de faire leur apparition au moment opportun. Heureusement, toujours grâce à Takahisa, ils avaient eu la tracklist du concert et savaient donc à peu près où ils en étaient. Ils savaient donc se rapprocher du MC. Sur scène, leurs homologues en étaient à la fin de « Super girl » et, lorsque les dernières notes eurent résonné, la voix de LeeTeuk se fit entendre et le fait qu'il parle en coréen ne sembla perturber personne dans la salle.

- Merci infiniment à tous. Nous sommes ravis d'être là et de vous retrouver une nouvelle fois. Votre accueil nous touche beaucoup et nous fait chaud au cœur. Comme vous le savez, il y a quelques semaines, nous avons participé à une émission chez vous, ce qui nous a donné l'occasion de travailler avec un groupe que vous connaissez bien.

« NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS ! » hurla alors le public, tandis que les concernés filaient discrètement en direction des coulisses.

- Nous nous sommes bien entendus, reprit le leader, et c'est pourquoi nous avons voulu leur donner l'opportunité de chanter avec nous une nouvelle fois. Applaudissez-les bien fort !

Rapidement équipés de micros de col, les quatre garçons firent leur entrée sous les cris de la foule et saluèrent celle-ci chaleureusement, alors que la musique de « Bonamana » se faisait entendre.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre dès la fin de la chanson et…

_Et c'est à vous d'écrire la fin que vous souhaitez après la mienne. Faites preuve d'imagination. Ca peut être court ou long selon ce que vous souhaitez, mais j'ai hâte de vous lire._

8


End file.
